Cataracts And Adventurers
by babbitrulez
Summary: Abby and Hoagie are in a... "different" situation and both are mulling over the definitions of cataracts and adventurers. A 2/5 fic that's rated K-plus for no themes or jokes or anything T-rated no matter how bad I made it sound before.


Hey! babbitrulez, here. This is my first time writing a Codename: Kids Next Door fic, so... Yeah... This is just something I wrote up last night around 11:30 PM on a random spur of the moment kinda thing. ... ... And since KND isn't mine, it has awesome episodes. Well, thanks for getting this far. Please read. ... And tell me if it sucked.

* * *

**Cataracts and Adventurers**

**-a story about… a cataract… and an adventurer…-**

Why are cataracts so beautiful to look at? It's water that was on the pathway to being a great lake or something, but has been cut off track. Cut off track by falling. Falling down into a deep depression.

…Like her. She was once on her way to being something great. But… she was knocked off track. She had fallen. Fallen into a deep depression. And even so… … …She's still beautiful. So beautiful to see, to watch, to learn about… … To love.

Yes. To love. I love her. Even though I'm the one who caused her downfall. The reason for her becoming a cataract instead of the beautiful, untouched, undeterred river she was going to be. I didn't mean to and it was all an accident. Even **she** said it wasn't my fault. But… I can't help but feel guilty. I mean, how could I **not** feel guilty?! If it's my fault, a repetition of someone (especially her) saying that it's not isn't going to change anything.

…

I sighed and got up from my bed, running a hand through my auburn hair as I steeled myself for one of the few serious talks I've ever had with anyone before. Walking hesitantly to the small media section of our co-ed dorm, I slowly approached the couch with a grimace stuck on my face.

---

He once compared me to a cataract before, saying that I was cut off track or something by a deep depression of some sort. But… I think he needs another course in geography. Cataracts are just the sudden rush of a river down a different path. A path that leads to ways that the river couldn't have gotten to before. He seriously needs to rethink his logic…

I know he feels bad, but he doesn't need to. It's not **just** his fault. It's mine, too. And just because my goals have been postponed **just a smidge** doesn't mean the outcome is bad. It actually is like a new adventure. And you know me. I love to chill out and relax, but adventures are **definitely** more fun.

Of course, this'll be an adventure even **I** haven't taken on completely. I mean, I've helped out before when I was younger, but never with one of my own. Or with a guy that I love.

Yeah. **Love**. I'll admit it. I love this guy. I love him so much that I don't even care about the consequences of our actions. We can both take this head on. And not like that stupid commercial. Man. If that thing comes on one more time, I'm gonna **lose** it, baby! … Wow. I'm getting almost as spacey as he is. … And speak of the devil…

…

I opened one eye as I lay on the couch of our co-ed dorm and spotted him, nervousness and all, slowly making his way towards me. Continuing to nod my head to the beat of the music coming through my iPod headphones, I closed both my eyes again and pretended not to hear his footsteps. I mean, come on. Like I wouldn't notice him? I am the absolute **queen** of stealth.

---

**continuing transmission 3 years, 7 months, and 24 days later**

---

"Haaaappy biiiirthdaaaay tooooo yoooooouuuu…!!!" the many people chorused.

The whole lot was there. Her Unca Tommy, her "Unca" Wabbee, her "Auntie" Ku-ku, Miss Ray-Ray, Auntie Cream, Grammy Gillygans, Grammy Linka, and Grampa Bill. All in attendance. All happy to be there at Kaylor Gilligan's second birthday party.

The theme was orange, since she had spent too much time with her Unca Wabbee when the party was being planned. Everyone wore orange, the decorations were orange, why even the cake had orange frosting and candles.

So, when little Kaylor blew out her candles, the melted wax that ended up on people's shirts and the tablecloth went unnoticed.

"So, Kay-Kay. What'd ya wish for?" asked her Unca Tommy.

"Foh everyone to be in a gwoop hug…!" the little girl exclaimed, her gray-blue eyes shining as she smiled brightly.

"… I think we can make those arrangements…," Miss Ray-Ray slyly said.

And with that, everyone went in for a group hug, swamping the birthday girl. When the mass dissipated, Hoagie Gilligan picked up his daughter around the waist and said, "Now. Orange you glad you told us your wish?" He burst out laughing, closing his eyes tightly.

Noticing this, Kaylor quickly took the chance to shake her head 'no' with a strained look on her face over her dad's shoulder as he laughed, her shoulder-length auburn hair swishing around.

This prompted the other party-goers to laugh and Hoagie said, "Wow. I didn't know I was that funny. So! A priest and a rabbi—"

"Let's just stop there," Abigail Gilligan interrupted. "Who wants cake?!" she exclaimed, holding orange paper plates and a silver cake slice.

Hoagie looked back at his daughter and shrugged. "Well, birthday girl gets first slice!" He set her down on the orange tablecloth as Abby handed her a small slice of cake on a plate and an orange spoon.

Kaylor looked at the spoon for a moment, then tossed it over her shoulder, hitting Unca Wabbee in the face.

"**Ay**-ow!" exclaimed Unca Wabbee.

"Calm down, Wally-dear…," Auntie Ku-ku soothed in an almost monotone (but still slightly cheerful) voice.

But Kaylor wasn't paying attention to them. She was busy stuffing her mouth with her slice of cake by smashing the plate into her face. She removed the now clear plate from her frosting-covered face. Contentedly smiling, she munched on the piece of cake in her mouth and swallowed soon after.

"Well, Hoagie," Grammy Gillygans commented. "She certainly has your appetite…"

This made everyone laugh.

"Oui, ma cherie Abby," Gramma Linka said in her French accent. "She **does** have your husband's… comment-dit on… hunger for… well, hunger."

"Oh, yes," Grampa Bill added. "With the eating and the food and the appetite and the— Aww… You know what I'm talkin' about."

"Well… Time for presents, guys," Auntie Cream stated, walking off with the still-sticky birthday girl in hand, the little girl trying to lick off all the frosting from her tan face.

Everyone followed, except for the proud parents.

"Told you I wasn't a cataract…," Abby said, nudging her husband playfully with her elbow.

"Okay, Miss Adventure. You're not a cataract. You're a beautiful river." And with that, Hoagie pulled Abby into a quick, sweet kiss on the lips. Draping an arm around her shoulder, they turned to the living room where the presents were situated. "To the presents… and **beyond**…!" he exclaimed, energetically pointing a finger to the ceiling.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Buzz," she said sarcastically with a teasing smirk. "Don't wanna miss the first present on Planet Zorkon. Might be our Inter-dimensional Travel Machine."

"Egad! You're righ—!"

"Let's just walk."

"Okay…"

* * *

So... Did you like it? I hope it wasn't crap. I kinda suck at stuff like this... I've only done Kim Possible and Penguins of Madagascar fics before this one, so... ... Uh...

Obviously "Unca Tommy" is Tommy Gilligan, Hoagie's brother-  
"Unca Wabbee" is Wallabee-  
"Auntie Ku-ku" is Kuki-  
"Miss Ray-Ray" is Rachel McKenzie-  
"Auntie Cream" is Cree, Abby's sister-  
"Grammy Gillygans" is Mrs. Gilligan, Hoagie's mother-  
"Grammy Linka" is Mrs. Lincoln, Abby's mother-  
And "Grampa Bill" is Mr. Lincoln, Abby's father.

I'll explain the nicknames in a later fic. Oh. And they're only what Kaylor calls them. No one else calls them these nicknames.

... Well... ... Thanks for reading! Please review. I'd like to know how I did. Thank you. And please come again. babbitrulez, out!


End file.
